Singapur
by Alley Michaelis
Summary: Cuando Jim tiene la brillante idea de viajar a Sinapur por una semana, Sebastian sabe que el genio que tiene por novio está tramando algo, pero nunca sospechó que eso fuera viajar por una semana con una agencia de turismo y encontrarse "casualmente" con Sherlock y John. Todos tendrán que actuar como si no fueran enemigos mortales por el resto de la semana.
1. Día 0

**Disclaimer:** Desgraciadamente, ni Sherlock ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Yo sólo escribo esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

 **Beta:** Eliza Tenshi

Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked para el equipo Scotland Yard.

 _¡Larga vida y prosperidad al imperio Scotland Yard!_

o0o

 _ **Capítulo 1: Día 0**_

—Seb, cariño, tengo otro trabajo para ti. –Le dijo Jim en cuanto cerró la puerta del departamento que compartían. Acababa de volver de un trabajo y estaba cubierto de sangre, igual que su rifle, pero al parecer a Jim no le importaba ese hecho, no es como si fuera _su_ sangre de todos modos. Sebastian dejó con cuidado la mochila en la que llevaba si rifle en la entrada, se quitó los zapatos para no manchar el piso –ya había tenido antes esa _conversación_ no tan agradable con Jim, prefería no repetirla, gracias– y se acercó a la mesa en la que se encontraba sentado el consultor, Jim estaba concentrado tecleando con una mano en su portátil mientras que la otra mano sostenía un sobre amarillo hacia él para que lo tomara.

—¿De qué se trata? —dijo él mientras tomaba el sobre y lo abría. Jim lo miró mal por un momento antes de volver a concentrar su atención en la pantalla.

—¿No sabes leer?

No contestó nada; abrió el sobre amarillo y sacó un pequeño auricular y un micrófono junto con la fotografía de un hombre de mediana edad, quizás cuarenta años, cabello castaño y ojos azules, pero de apariencia demasiado común. Sebastian alzó una ceja interrogante.

—¿Quieres que lo mate?

—No, pero aún hay algo más adentro del sobre. —Sebastian sacó un pequeño pedazo de papel rayado con una dirección y hora garabateados, o, al menos, para los estándares de la perfecta caligrafía de Jim. —Su nombre es Johann Hutton, el primer ministro lo mencionó por error la última vez que me reuní con él, al parecer es un hijo bastardo de un primo de la reina, no está en el árbol genealógico porque han tratado todo este tiempo de mantenerlo al margen de la realeza. Sin embargo, tiene dinero, y mucho, y cierta importancia en el narcotráfico de drogas.

—¿Drogas? Nunca te ha importado eso. —comentó Sebastian; había dejado el sobre amarillo en la mesa unos segundos atrás y estaba sirviéndose un vaso de agua en la cocina para poco después regresar y recargarse en la barra, atento al menor.

—Y sigue sin importarme, lo que pasa con Johann es que recientemente se ha vuelto un inversionista en un proyecto bioquímico secreto en el que estoy interesado, pero es demasiado secreto y necesito más información.

—¿Quieres que lo torture entonces? —Sebastian sonrió y Jim despegó los ojos de la pantalla por unos milisegundos para dedicarle una mirada que trataba de expresarle lo idiota que era.

—No, tigre, bastará con que lo sigas y averigües todo lo que necesito. Sales mañana a las doce, mantenme al tanto de todo. — Jim bajó de golpe la pantalla del ordenador, se levantó de la silla y sin decir nada más se dirigió al dormitorio.

—Cuenta con ello, jefe. —murmuró para sí mismo acabándose el agua de un trago y caminando detrás de Jim.

.

Tan sólo tenía que espiar al sujeto, no era nada relativamente complicado o elaborado, por lo que optó por vestirse con ropa de civil poco llamativa, eso sí, llevando varias pistolas y cuchillos escondidos en su ropa, sólo por si acaso. El tal Johann estaba registrado en un hotel cercano a la zona, pero su salida estaba programada a las doce, el trabajo de Sebastian era seguirlo todo el tiempo que fuera necesario hasta que Jim se encontrara satisfecho.

Parado en la acera frente al hotel, comprobó que todavía faltaba una hora para que Johann saliera. Traía puesta una sudadera con la capucha puesta y unos auriculares blancos, tan casual y normal que no deberían prestarle demasiada atención. Ingresó la contraseña para desbloquear el celular y le envió un mensaje a Jim, no era necesario ponerse el auricular y el micrófono hasta que Johann comenzara a moverse, no si quería pasar desapercibido al menos.

SM: Todo va bien hasta ahora, estoy en posición y esperando.

JM: Perfecto, mantente alerta.

Siguió esperando un rato hasta que Johann salió seguido de dos guardaespaldas y subió en un auto deportivo azul que lo había estado esperando por unos segundos. Sebastian se colocó el auricular junto con el micrófono y subió a su motocicleta justo a tiempo para ver cuando el auto dobló en la siguiente calle, arrancó y activó el auricular con un pequeño botón.

—Jim, lo estoy siguiendo.

 _—No lo pierdas de vista._

Se mantuvo a unos cincuenta metros de distancia de su objetivo, sin perderlo de vista pero a una distancia considerable para no ser notado. Pasó media hora siguiendo al auto hasta que se detuvieron en un cine, Johann bajó con un guardaespaldas, probablemente el otro se quedaría con el auto, e ingresó a la construcción.

—Se detuvieron en un cine, voy a entrar, quizás se vea con alguien adentro.

— _No olvides las palomitas, quizás vea una buena película_ —dijo Jim con tono burlón, y Sebastian estaba seguro de que sonreía. Estacionó la moto junto al parquímetro y se apresuró a ingresar al cine, por suerte la fila para comprar los boletos era larga, así que cuando entró Johann aún no ingresaba a la sala. Dejó que una pareja de adolescentes se formaran entre él y el otro hombre, los adolescentes no dejaban de hablar y besarse, así que era poco probable que volteara hacia atrás a verlo a él, y en todo caso, Sebastian se había asegurado de no llamar para nada la atención de nadie.

El sujeto acabó pidiendo dos entradas para un drama extranjero que a Sebastian no le podía llamar menos la atención. Compró su boleto en la penúltima fila del cine y recordó conseguir las dichosas palomitas y unos dulces antes de entrar.

 _—¿Qué tal todo? ¿Algo interesante?_

—Un jodido drama italiano… —La risa de Jim en su oído lo hicieron gruñir con molestia. —Podría simplemente quedarme esperando afuera y no ver esa basura.

 _—Vamos Sebby, tú fuiste el que sugirió que podría encontrarse con alguien adentro. Disfruta la película, tigre._

Resultó ser que no, Hutton no era nada más que un snob que veía películas aburridas en la que más de la mitad de los espectadores se durmieron. Incluso Sebastian estuvo a nada de dormirse varias veces, encontrándose a sí mismo cabeceando y casi dejando caer las palomitas al suelo, tan solo los ocasionales comentarios de Jim lograron mantenerlo despierto por esas tortuosas dos horas. Lo siguió por todo el día, incluso al restaurante elegante donde se vio obligado a comer –no que no tuviera para pagarlo, pero ese tipo de comida no era su favorita, la de Jim sí, pero la de él no – Jim siguió conversando ocasionalmente con él con el transcurso de las horas, preguntándole sobre los movimientos de Johann, pero por lo general todo fue bastante sencillo y aburrido, Hutton parecía no realizar ninguna actividad que mereciera la pena investigar.

—Jim, este tipo no está haciendo absolutamente nada.

 _—¿Y?_

—Por favor. —Imploró Sebastian, y no, definitivamente no hizo un puchero pequeño –y si lo hubiera hecho sería por culpa de Jim y sus malos hábitos contagiosos, pero no lo hizo, así que no importa-

— _No, vas a seguirlo hasta que yo diga lo contrario_.

Sebastian suspiró cansado y dejó caer su cabeza contra el volante, el semáforo estaba en rojo así que no habría problema. El problema no era esperar, como francotirador la paciencia era algo fundamental, y estaba más que acostumbrado a esperar horas en una misma posición para tener una oportunidad de dispararle a la persona en turno. El problema es que eso estaba resultando mortalmente aburrido, lo más interesante que Johann había hecho en el día era parar a comprar el helado, y ni siquiera había bajado él del auto, sino uno de sus guardaespaldas.

—De acuerdo, está volviendo a avanzar, lo seguiré. Pero quiero recalcar que si girara a la izquierda en esta calle podría volver a casa en menos de una hora.

 _—Pobre de ti, ahora concéntrate en el trabajo._

—A la orden jefe.

Sin embargo, y contra todo pronóstico de Sebastian, el aburrido día acabó pronto y antes de que se ocultara el sol Johann ya había vuelto a su casa, o, más bien, mansión. Sebastian se estacionó al otro lado de la calle y se escondió atrás de un conveniente arbusto junto a una barda. El terreno ocupado por un enorme jardín entre la calle y la construcción en sí era demasiado amplio, por lo que Sebastian tendría que usar unos binoculares para ver lo que pasaba adentro.

—Jim, no veo nada.

— _No es necesario, instalé micrófonos hace unas semanas. Descansa tigre, te dejaré saber cuando pase algo interesante_. —Sebastian sonrió ante la repentina y extraña muestra de afecto de Jim, muy a su manera, claro está.

—¿Cómo podría dormir si tú vas a estar trabajando? —bromeó.

— _No planeaba dormir de todos modos_.

—Lo sé.

Sí, ahí estaba ese punto que ambos conocían muy bien pero que nunca habían hablado y que nunca hablarían; Jim, por alguna extraña razón fuera de los límites de comprensión de Sebastian, no podía dormir sin él a su lado. Simplemente no podía.

Sebastian recargó su cuerpo contra la barda, dobló las rodillas hacia su pecho y cerró los ojos, si al menos hubiera traído algo suave que usar para sentarse…

 _—¿Seb?_

—¿Jim?

 _—¿Recuerdas el último traje que me compré?_

—¿Cuál de todos? Compraste como tres la última vez que fuimos de compras.

 _—El gris._ —Casi pudo _sentir_ que Jim rodó los ojos.

—¿Qué con él?

 _—¿Crees que me hace ver gordo?_

Sebastian no pudo evitar soltar unas suaves risitas ante el comentario tan random de su pareja, del otro lado de la línea Jim sonreía.

—¿No habíamos tenido antes esta conversación? Ya sabes, ¿Cuando lo compraste? Estuviste en el probador por más de una hora y preguntaste lo mismo a todas las personas que pasaban.

 _—Sí, pero no te lo pregunté a ti._ —Sebastian guardó silencio por unos momentos.

—No, no te hace ver gordo.

 _—¿Seguro?_

—Nene, tú te verías sensacional aún si usaras una bolsa de basura. —dijo en el tono más seductor que pudo sin perder el humor.

— _Cállate Moran_.

Sebastian sonrió y volvió a cerrar los ojos. La noche era cálida y agradable, el viento soplaba muy suave, apenas y una caricia, refrescante. Sebastian se empezó a sentir adormecido y sus ojos se negaban cada vez más a volver a abrirse.

— _Buenas noches, tigre_. —murmuró, y Sebastian se dejó caer en la dulce inconciencia.

.

— _Más vale que te apures, está a punto de salir._ —Sebastian suspiró aliviado, llevaba horas esperando desde que despertó. Se levantó y tronó la espalda, realmente dormir en el piso no era lo mejor para la columna.

—¿Algo interesante?

— _No, acaba de terminar de desayunar y alguien salió a preparar el auto, parece que van a salir de la ciudad. Te enviaré las coordenadas, adelántate o te verán_.

El viaje no fue tan lento, habían algunos autos, pero en general el flujo del tránsito estaba moderadamente bien. Tardó una hora y media en llegar al lugar indicado por Jim, una casa de dos pisos cerca de una granja y al lado de la carretera, por lo que también tenía cerca la multitud de árboles que no se podían llamar bosque característicos a los lados de la carretera. Muy abandonada, y si fuera de noche seguro que más de una de las personas que pasaban de ahí se morirían del miedo por una casa de aspecto tan fantasmagórico como esa, porque sí, aparte de ser la única en kilómetros a la redonda estaba hecha de tablas desgastadas con pintura suave azul y un porche blanco podrido por las termitas.

—Hermoso… —dijo con sarcasmo mientras se quitaba el casco.

— _Guárdate tus comentarios, Moran_.

—¿Está cerca? —porque por supuesto que Jim había colocado un rastreador en todos los autos del sujeto aquél.

— _Todavía debe de tardar como diez minutos_.

—Entonces voy a entrar a asegurar el perímetro.

Jim no contestó, Sebastian sacó la pistola del bolsillo de su chaqueta y entró sigilosamente en la casa, cuidando de no hacer ruido al pisar las maderas sueltas y chirriantes. Sólo había un hombre escuchando música cerca de la entrada, mortalmente aburrido. Sebastian lo redujo fácilmente. Habían dos posibles motivos para la escasa seguridad del lugar, la primera es que no hubiera nada interesante ahí adentro y la segunda era que Hutton fuera demasiado confiado. Optaba por la segunda.

—El primer piso está limpio, voy a subir. —dijo Sebastian más por decir algo que por cualquier otra cosa.

El segundo piso no contaba con más que tres puertas, la primera era un dormitorio sencillo, la segunda un baño, y Sebastian se estaba empezando a mentalizar sobre las cosas igualmente aburridas que vería en la tercera habitación, pero cuando abrió la puerta…

—Jim… —Sebastian empujó la puerta en su totalidad con la boca abierta.

 _—¿Qué?_

—Eres…tú.

La habitación estaba llena de fotos de Jim, él mismo en menor medida y algunas otras de personas como el tercer al mando o la secretaria personal de Jim, Anne. Una pared entera estaba ocupada por un mapa junto con varias fotos de asesinatos, actos terroristas, empresarios, suicidios, restaurantes y otras cosas unidas con un hilo rojo. Todo relacionado con la red criminal de Jim o sus acciones cotidianas, incluso habían descubierto una de sus viviendas secretas, la que habían estado ocupando dos meses atrás, justamente.

En una mesa en el centro de la habitación habían algunos organizadores con algunos sobres dentro. Sebastian guardó su pistola para poder leer su contenido.

 _—¿Qué está pasando?_

—Eso es lo que me gustaría saber a mí.

Todos los sobres estaban titulados con alguno de los trabajos que Jim había realizado, tanto de manera personal como encargos para otras personas, aunque esos generalmente los realizaba él, ya que lo usual era que a Jim le pidieran matar a alguien, y ese era el trabajo de Sebastian. Vio dos sobres detrás de los organizadores, al parecer aun no revisados y archivados, uno contenía las acciones de la red de Jim en la semana, incluyendo el trabajo que Sebastian había realizado dos días atrás, pero cuando estaba a punto de ver el contenido del segundo la alterada voz de James en su oído lo interrumpió.

— _¡Bastian! ¡Seb! ¿me oyes? ¡Sal de ahí inmediatamente!_

Un segundo después escuchó la puerta principal abrirse junto con los pasos de Johann y sus hombres. Sebastian abrió el segundo sobre ansiosamente, lo más rápido que sus dedos le permitían.

—¡Señor, Roger está inconsciente! —gritó uno de los guardaespaldas desde el piso de abajo.

—Hay alguien aquí, protege al señor Hutton, subiré a investigar. —contestó el segundo guardaespaldas.

—Mierda… —Los pasos pesados del hombre subiendo por la escalera se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Dentro del sobre había una hoja doblada con el nombre de Holmes escrito en la parte trasera. Alcanzó a guardar la hoja dentro de su pantalón justo a tiempo para que el hombre entrara azotando la puerta y apuntándole con la pistola. Maldito fuera el momento cuando Sebastian guardó la suya. Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y alzó las manos sobre su cabeza. La voz alterada y preocupada de Jim en su oído seguía llamándolo insistentemente.

—¿Quién eres? —ladró el hombre. Sebastian sonrió de lado.

—Soy imparable.

Aprovechó los pocos segundos de distracción del hombre para dar media vuelta, colocar sus brazos sobre su cara y cabeza, tomó impulso y saltó por la ventana. La caída fue dolorosa por sí sola, pero si a eso se le añadía el dolor de los cristales de la ventana rota incrustándose en su cuerpo se podía obtener una combinación muy dolorosa que dejaría incapacitada a muchas personas, ahogó un gemido de dolor y se paró lo más rápido que pudo, el hombre maldijo desde el piso de arriba y disparó varias veces, errando por poco. Sebastian corrió como pudo hacia la carretera, la atravesó y se internó en los árboles, no paró de correr hasta que estuvo seguro de que no lo seguían.

Estaba cansado, sangrando, y jadeando. Se recargó contra un árbol y se dejó caer hasta la tierra. Esperó unos cuantos segundos a que su respiración se controlara un poco antes de volver a ponerle atención a la histérica voz de Moriarty, que no había parado de hablarle todo el tiempo.

 _—¡Maldita sea Sebastian! ¿Qué está pasando? Escuché disparos, ¿estás bien? ¿estás muerto? No puedes estar muerto, te escucho respirar. Joder, ¿por qué mierda no contestas? ¡Sebastian! ¡Tigre!_

—Estoy bien James.

Jim paró de hablar súbitamente, como si no hubiera dicho nada. Tardó unos segundos en volver a hablar, y lo hizo con su voz calmada de siempre, pero Sebastian aún podía notar cierto toque de preocupación en ella.

 _—¿Qué pasó?_

—Me encontraron, salté por una ventana, me dispararon y escapé. Encontré algo que parece ser una carta o una nota o algo dirigida a Holmes. James, ese sujeto te ha estado monitoreando por al menos un año.

 _—¿Qué dice la carta?_

Con una punzada de dolor al mover el brazo, seguramente por tener una o más costillas rotas, sacó la carta de su pantalón y la leyó rápidamente.

—Sólo le dice que la investigación está terminada y que le enviaría los resultados mañana a primera hora. Supongo que tendrán un pequeño ajuste de planes.

— _Debe ser Mycroft… Sherlock no es de los que mandan a alguien a investigar cuando él puede hacerlo._ —Hizo una pequeña pausa — _El trabajo acabó, mandaré a alguien por ti, estarán ahí en media hora. Tendré a un doctor esperando aquí_.

Sebastian sonrió débilmente y asintió con la cabeza aunque sabía que no podía verlo.

—Avísame cuando lleguen, creo que voy a dormir un poco.

.

Resultó ser que Sebastian sólo tenía dos costillas rotas, unos cuantos cortes por los vidrios y un esguince en la muñeca, nada malo para haber saltado de un segundo piso, y si nada se complicaba, debería estar bien en una semana o dos, después de todo había tenido heridas más serias y no tardaba mucho en recuperarse.

Despertó tarde la mañana siguiente, aunque culpaba a los fármacos con somníferos que lo habían obligado a tomar para _prevenir infecciones_ , en teoría. Le sugeriría a Jim que encontrara otro médico. Cuando despertó Jim ya se había levantado hace mucho, a juzgar por su lado de la cama frío. Lo ubicó hablando por teléfono en francés junto a la ventana y comiendo un plátano. Sebastian sonrió a Jim una vez éste colgó el teléfono, pero Jim le frunció el ceño.

—Eres un flojo, es más de medio día.

—Lo sé, lo siento. —Sebastian siguió sonriendo, sentado en la cama. Jim rodó los ojos y se fue a sentar en su lado. —Es una sorpresa verte comer algo por tu cuenta.

—Bueno, tú no preparaste el desayuno, así que me las arreglé.

Jim acabó de comer el plátano y dejó la cáscara sobre la cama; Sebastian lo limpiaría después, era su culpa por dormir todo el día.

—Más te vale que te recuperes, en una semana salimos de viaje. A Johann le dio un ataque de pánico después de tu pequeña intromisión y salió huyendo a Singapur. Se encontrará allí con Holmes en dos semanas. Holmes monitoreará los vuelos toda la semana antes para evitar que nos lo encontremos accidentalmente, así que salimos la siguiente semana.

—¿Singapur? —repitió extrañado una vez Jim acabó de hablar, ¿quién iba a Singapur?

—Al parecer es un gran lugar de comercio y es donde estaba sucediendo el proyecto bioquímico, aunque ya lo investigué bien y resultó ser una farsa total, nada interesante. El punto es que tiene conocidos importantes allá que tienen un gran sistema de seguridad.

—¿Entonces se va a esconder como una rata por dos semanas?

—Básicamente, pero nosotros vamos a ir para cuando salga. Ten tu traje de baño preparado, tigre.

Jim sonrió travieso, con esa sombra de demencia que siempre tenían todas sus sonrisas y salió de la habitación.


	2. Día 0 (continuación)

**Disclaimer:** Desgraciadamente, ni Sherlock ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Yo sólo escribo esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

 **Beta:** Eliza Tenshi

Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked para el equipo Scotland Yard.

 _¡Larga vida y prosperidad al imperio Scotland Yard!_

o0o

 _ **Capítulo 2: Día 0 (continuación)**_

John despertó por los gritos de Sherlock en la sala. Se frotó los ojos exasperado, la noche anterior, o más bien madrugada, se habían dormido a las cuatro porque el Oh Gran Detective Sherlock Holmes tenía que resolver el caso esa noche. Eran apenas las nueve de la mañana y Sherlock ya estaba gritando, ¿acaso le importaba que su pobre e incomprendido novio necesitara dormir a diferencia de él que era un gran humano superdotado? Pues al parecer no.

Se puso la bata más que dispuesto a bajar a gritarle a Sherlock que cerrara esa gran boca suya de una jodida vez, pero no contaba con ver a Mycroft sentado pulcramente en el sofá, hablando con Sherlock mientras éste gritaba.

—Buenos días, doctor Watson. —John enrojeció levemente al repasar mentalmente su apariencia, en bata, con el cabello alborotado y más que seguro con ojeras. Sí, perfecto.

—Buenos días John. —saludó Sherlock viéndolo por un segundo en un tono decente de voz antes de volver a encarar a Mycroft y gritarle. Sí, todo normal.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó confundido.

—No pasa nada. —contestó Sherlock con desdén, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Lo que pasa es que mi hermano aquí presente está siendo tan infantil como siempre —Mycroft sonrió. Sherlock casi echa humo

—Te odio tanto.

—Lo sé. Doctor Watson, quizá usted pueda hacer cambiar de opinión a mi hermanito; tengo un contacto que estuvo investigando a Moriarty por un año y medio, tiene un registro sobre todos sus movimientos en ese periodo de tiempo y esa información, sin duda, nos resultaría muy útil para capturarlo.

—No nos va a decir nada importante —siseó Sherlock. —Los trabajos que Moriarty realice no tienen nada que ver con cómo actuará en el futuro, es demasiado precavido para eso. Veamos, ¿qué más podríamos averiguar? Ah sí, dónde vive; empecemos por el hecho confirmado de que tiene demasiados lugares para vivir, y en dado caso que tu contacto haya averiguado uno no significa que Moriarty siga ahí, ¿qué otra cosa…? ¡Está con Moran! ¿Alguna otra cosa importante? ¿No? Eso supuse.

Sherlock se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en su sillón. John suspiró.

—Siempre podríamos averiguar algo útil —tanteó John.

—No lo creo. —Sí, Sherlock estaba haciendo un berrinche. De nuevo. —Vamos Mycroft, cuéntale a John lo que implica este _brillante_ plan tuyo.

Mycroft asintió con educación y se dirigió nuevamente a John, quien se empezaba a sentir algo tonto parado a mitad de la sala, así que fue a sentarse a su propio sillón al frente de Sherlock.

—Mi contacto ha ido a Singapur por razones personales y requiere que la extracción de la información sea allá.

—Aja… —asintió John, no muy seguro de querer saber a dónde se dirigía la conversación.

—Quiero que tú y Sherlock salgan en una semana en un vuelo a Singapur, ustedes podrían pasar fácilmente por turistas y son eficientes, pueden conseguir la información sin problema.

—¿Nosotros? ¿A Singapur? —repitió John confundido y repentinamente entendiendo el descontento de Sherlock —No lo creo.

—Exacto, ¿por qué no vas tú con Gavin?

—Gregory no puede faltar a su trabajo, además yo estoy ocupado, el gobierno no puede prescindir de mí.

—Sí claro… —refunfuñó Sherlock. Mycroft lo miró con una ceja alzada.

—¿Doctor Watson?

John miró a ambos hermanos, Sherlock le dirigía la mirada de a ratos, tratando de saber lo que pensaba sobre todo eso y a la vez buscando su apoyo, mientras que Mycroft esperaba a que aceptara.

—No creo que podamos pagarlo. —Probó. Primer error, Sherlock bufó ante el obvio fallo.

—Yo cubriría todos los gastos que ustedes consideren necesarios.

—No…tenemos pasaporte.

—Se soluciona fácilmente.

—Por dios Mycroft, John tampoco quiere, está decidido, vete ya.

—En cualquier caso, ¿por qué quieres que estemos ahí una semana? Estoy seguro de que el gobierno sobreviviría muy bien si te ausentas un día.

—Lo más probable es que Moriarty esté ahí y me buscará, ese es un punto, ustedes no son esperados. Por otra parte, mi contacto necesita ver y monitorear a las personas con las que se reunirá por un tiempo, ya les comenté que está algo…alterado, después de lo que sucedió hace unos días.

—No, no lo habías dicho.

—Mycroft nunca dice nada bien. —volvió a decir Sherlock con desprecio. Mycroft rodó los ojos. —Tampoco nos has dicho qué pasó, por cierto, debe haber sido algo terrible para que haya salido huyendo, ¿tienes algo que contar, hermano? —Mycroft lo miró enfadado. John no entendió nada.

—Nada importante. Vuelvo a recalcar que esa información podía resultarnos muy útil en la captura de la persona que es el criminal más buscado de toda Inglaterra.

—Y yo te digo que no lo es. —Mycroft miró mal a su hermano, después volvió a su expresión neutral y lo miró a él.

—¿Qué dice, doctor Watson? —Ambos Holmes lo miraron intensamente.

—Creo que… deberíamos ir, Sherlock.

Sherlock lo miró con sorpresa. Mycroft sonrió victorioso.

—¿Acaso perdiste la cabeza John?

—No, pero creo que sería bueno el averiguar algo sobre Moriarty, aunque fuera algo pequeño.

—¡Pero es Singapur!

—Hace mucho que no salimos de vacaciones…

Sherlock lo miró sin creerse lo que decía, John desvió la vista y Mycroft aprovechó el momento para decir otra parte del trabajo.

—Como se harán pasar por turistas contrataríamos para ustedes una agencia de turismo para que organizase sus actividades por la semana, de esa manera no resaltarán.

—Lo que faltaba. —Sherlock subió las piernas al sillón subió los brazos exasperado.

—¿Es un trato entonces? —Mycroft se levantó del sofá y se acomodó el traje. John asintió, aun algo dudoso, pero Mycroft se conformó con eso y salió de Baker Street, no sin antes tomar su inseparable sombrilla del perchero. Todo había salido bien.


	3. Domingo- La llegada

**Disclaimer:** Desgraciadamente, ni Sherlock ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Yo sólo escribo esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

 **Beta:** Eliza Tenshi

Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked para el equipo Scotland Yard.

 _¡Larga vida y prosperidad al imperio Scotland Yard!_

o0o

 ** _Capítulo 3: Domingo- La llegada_**

Estaban bajando por las escaleras del Aeropuerto de Changi en Singapur, Sebastian tenía una expresión realmente cansada y harta de la vida mientras que Jim a su lado lucía radiante, vestido con un traje más simple de lo usual pero igualmente elegante y con una sonrisa de anticipación.

—Oh vamos, Sebbie, no fue tan malo —le dijo Jim con tono meloso. Sebastian lo miró enfadado.

Todo el vuelo Jim había estado literalmente _jugando_ con él. Habían viajado en primera clase, por supuesto, y Jim se la había pasado todo el tiempo moviendo el control de volumen de la música de Sebastian, cambiando de canal cada pocos minutos cuando desistió de escuchar música o apuntándolo con una linterna cuando intentaba dormir, ¿la razón? Ninguna en especial, así era Jim.

—Recuérdame que la siguiente vez viaje en la clase económica, no me importa, sólo no quiero volver a pasar por eso.

Sebastian ahogó un suspiro de cansancio Jim soltó una risita burlona.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Al hotel, por supuesto.

Iban caminando hacia la salida del aeropuerto cuando una muchacha joven y bonita se interpuso en su camino, era delgada y parecía atlética y demasiado enérgica, llevaba su cabello atado en una coleta alta, ojos grandes y cafés además tenía la sonrisa más grande que hubieran visto en su vida.

—¡Hola! Me llamo Jessica y trabajo para la compañía Scorp & Corps, ¿han oído hablar de nosotros? —preguntó la chica en un perfecto inglés con un ligero acento francés. Ambos negaron. —Bueno, somos una agencia de turismo y tenemos varias sucursales alrededor del mundo, nos especializamos en los viajes guiados aunque también contamos con tours en museos y otros lugares, safaris y cruceros. Actualmente tenemos varios tours que recorren muchos lugares diferentes de la zona y tienen una diferente duración, también contamos con una nueva visita guiada que estamos promocionando que consiste en un poco de todo, aunque tiene una duración de una semana, ¿les interesa que les de informes de alguna actividad?

La chica habló sin detenerse, siempre sonriente. Sebastian estaba a punto de decir que no estaban interesados, tomar a Jim e irse a dormir al hotel pero el menor le ganó la palabra.

—Nos interesa la visita de una semana. —sonrió encantador.

—¡Perfecto! —Jessica le devolvió la sonrisa. —Como ya les dije, es un poco de todo, desde un paseo por el barrio chino, Little India y varios museos hasta el safari y el crucero, también incluye un recorrido nocturno opcional para que disfruten de la vida nocturna de la ciudad, en ese recorrido los llevamos a diferentes bares y atracciones que sólo están de noche, el recorrido nocturno lo tenemos todas las noches y pueden unirse cuando quieran todas las veces que quieran.

—¿Y el recorrido es individual o por grupos? —preguntó Sebastian ahogando un suspiro, resignado a ser un simple turista por toda la semana.

—Oh no, es por grupos, y para garantizar el entretenimiento y diversión de nuestros clientes siempre procuramos armar los grupos con personas de los mismos países o que al menos hablen el mismo idioma, aunque no siempre se puede… Todos los días que dure el recorrido un camión pasará a las diez por todos los hoteles asociados para recogerlos, ¿en qué hotel se están quedando? Aunque no se preocupen, son pocos los hoteles con los que no tenemos una asociación, pero si fuera el caso podemos hacer algunos arreglos.

—En el Millenia Singapore —contestó Jim amablemente.

—¿Es de Ritz-Carlton? ¡Entonces no se preocupen! De hecho tenemos asociaciones con todos sus hoteles en todas partes del mundo, no hay problema en ese aspecto. Entonces, el autobús pasaría por ustedes a las diez de la mañana y los regresarían al hotel más o menos a las siete, el recorrido nocturno comienza todos los días a las diez de la noche, pero si quieren tomarlo tienen que avisarnos cuando los dejemos o antes para pasar por ustedes a la hora. El tour comienza el lunes. Entonces, ¿tienen alguna pregunta?

—¿Aceptas visa? —Jessica pareció encantada ante lo dicho con Jim, como si fuera a saltar de la emoción y gritar.

—¡Claro! Lo siento, es mi segundo día y estoy emocionada. —Carraspeó la garganta y siguió hablando con voz más seria y profesional. —¿Me permite su tarjeta, señor?

Jim le dio su tarjeta Visa Diamond ante la mirada atónica de la chica, Sebastian casi se echa a reír, estaba seguro de que la pobre estaba a punto de decirle a Jim si no quería saber de los precios hasta que vio la tarjeta y simplemente le cobró.

—D-dos personas, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto.

—Necesito que firme aquí señor… perfecto, anoten sus datos aquí por cualquier aclaración y les daré el número de la oficina, ¿de acuerdo?

Anotaron sus nombres, hotel, número de habitación y teléfono y unos minutos después ambos salían del aeropuerto tranquilamente, dejando atrás a la emocionada-y-ahora-nerviosa-Jessica, no todos los días ves personas con una tarjeta así.

—¿Eso era necesario? —le cuestionó a Jim una vez entraron en el taxi y dieron la dirección del hotel. —Podrías haber pagado con mi tarjeta, o con tu visa normal, no con _esa_.

—La tengo para algo, tigre, no es un adorno. Además, Jessica se veía demasiado alegre de que entráramos al tour, pensé que eso la alegraría más.

—Mentiroso, sólo quieres presumir.

Jim le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa volvió a mirar por la ventana, aunque en poco más de veinte minutos se encontraban en la entrada del hotel. Sebastian no sabía hasta ese momento donde se iban a quedar, Jim había escogido el lugar, como siempre, tan sólo sabía el nombre y que como siempre era lo mejor que había, nunca se quedaban en algo menor a cinco estrellas, pero eso… Era demasiado.

El exterior parecía algo sencillo y formal. De negocios, como le gustaba a Jim, ya que era muy improbable que los padres llevaran a un lugar como ese a sus niños molestos, pero a pesar de la apariencia el lobby se veía bastante bien, el piso era de mármol, habían esculturas y sillones aparentemente muy cómodos por doquier, bastante formal todo. Más al fondo, conforme te acercabas a las otras áreas se podía ver un enorme arco arquitectónico y tan estético que Sebastian no podría identificar dónde empezaba la línea de la que salían todas las demás ramificaciones, y, según el folleto de la entrada, tenía gimnasio, spa y masajes además de todo lo necesario para los negocios. Y las fotos del restaurant se veían sencillamente genial.

—Buenas tardes, bienvenidos, ¿en qué los puedo ayudar? —dijo la recepcionista

—Buenas tardes, tengo una reservación a nombre de Thomas Anderson.

—Un momento por favor. —la recepcionista tecleó unas cosas en la computadora por algunos instantes —Tengo una Suite Club Premiere con una cama extragrande a nombre de Thomas, ¿es correcto?

—Lo es.

—Firme aquí por favor —Jim lo hizo, con la firma de Thomas, por supuesto— Ya han pagado la habitación por anticipado, todo está en orden. ¿Gusta que le ayudemos con las maletas?

—Sería encantador. —Se apresuró a responder Sebastian con una sonrisa, antes de que Jim declinara la oferta y _él_ tuviera que subir todo.

—Déjenlas aquí, en breve las subiremos a su habitación, aquí está la llave, habitación 3018. El lounge está abierto de siete de la mañana hasta las once de la noche, si desean visitarlo; es requerido que vistan formales en todo momento. También tienen acceso al nivel del Club, es en el piso 32. Disfruten su estancia.

Ambos se alejaron caminando lentamente hacia el elevador, hacía como poco más de tres minutos que un joven había subido sus maletas, debería de seguir en el elevador así que no había prisa. Sebastian pasó su mano alrededor de la cadera de Jim, atrayéndolo más hacia sí y metió su pulgar en el pequeño espacio entre el pantalón y la camisa. Jim no hizo ningún movimiento, y para estándares-Jim eso era algo así como una aceptación.

—¿Deberíamos ir a ver la piscina?—Sugirió Sebastian. Jim se encogió de hombros.

—Quizás.

La piscina resultó ser demasiado grande, y como cabía esperar, estaba tranquila, tan sólo habían unas señoras sentadas en las sillas junto a ella conversando tranquilamente y tomando el sol y varias personas hablando tranquilamente dentro del agua o nadando, pero no habían niños, por suerte. Perfecto.

—¿Quieres entrar? Hace calor, estamos como a veinticuatro grados.

—No especialmente, preferiría que ocupáramos el jacuzzi. —Jim sonrió sugestivo y Sebastian no necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces.

La suite estaba en el piso treinta, al final del pasillo. Era demasiado espaciosa, tenía varios cómodos sillones, una pequeña cocina –o algo así- y en la recámara adyacente había un escritorio, la pantalla plana y la enorme y cómoda cama. Y, por supuesto, el baño, al estilo rainshower, una tina y el esperado jacuzzi.

Y sí, tuvieron una ronda de sexo dentro de él antes de bajar a cenar. Las paredes insonorizadas siempre eran las favoritas de los dos. Bajaron a cenar a eso de las ocho, Jim, por supuesto, se había encargado de empacar los trajes que Sebastian jamás empacaría y ambos bajaron _presentables_ , como era requerido. No tuvieron que esperar mucho a que les asignaran una mesa, y cuando lo hicieron inmediatamente un camarero se acercó a atenderlos.

—Imagino que tú escogiste este lugar. —Sebastian miró al hombre frente a él mientras le dana un trago a su copa de vino. Jim asintió.

—No sin supervisión. Anne quería que viniéramos a uno más económico, ya conoces su obsesión por ahorrar.

—Sabe que tenemos dinero más que suficiente para tres vidas. —se mofó Sebastian.

—Lo sé. —tomó un trago. —Inicialmente quería otro, el Marina Bay Sands, es el más exclusivo de aquí, pero Anne insistió en que debíamos pasar más desapercibidos.

—¿Pasar desapercibidos es quedarnos en el séptimo mejor hotel de la zona?

—No entramos en el top cinco, tigre —Jim levantó las cejas con sorna y Sebastian sonrió cansinamente.

—¿Y qué con el tour?

—Planeaba que jodiéramos toda la semana, pero puede resultar divertido. —Sebastian arqueó las cejas.

—Estás planeando algo. —No era necesario preguntar. Jim se encogió de hombros con malicia y dio otro trago.

—Tan sólo estoy pensando que dado que mi plan inicial no va a poder realizarse, podríamos hacer el trabajo de la semana esta noche.

Porque si el sexo de por sí era bueno, el salvaje mejor, el sexo con Jim lo era aún más, y el libido de hacerlo en otro país lo aumentaba, convertía la noche en todas las rondas de sexo que aguantaran (lo cual, cabía agregar, eran demasiadas). Sí, una noche perfecta.

o0o

Su vuelo había llegado en la noche, por lo que lo primero que vieron al llegar fue el hermoso paisaje nocturno de la ciudad. Todo estaba lleno de luces, y estas se reflejaban en el agua de la bahía, además, John creyó avistar unos fuegos artificiales sobre unos edificios cerca del aeropuerto.

—Al Derby Park, por favor— le dijo al taxista con un suspiro, cerrando la puerta en cuanto entró. A su lado, Sherlock seguía enfadado por todo el viaje en general. Todo el viaje había estado igual pese a todos los intentos de John por mostrarle que ese viaje no iba a ser tan malo después de todo; iban a tener la oportunidad de conocer la cultura, historia y atracciones de un lugar nuevo, después de todo.

Mycroft había cumplido su promesa, después de todo, y había contratado a la agencia de turismo para hacer que se mezclaran por toda la semana. A John no le parecía nada mal, pero a Sherlock…

—Vamos, no es tan malo —dijo John por la que sería probablemente la milésima vez en el día.

—No quería venir aquí, pero al menos tenía la ligera esperanza de poder resolver casos en este lugar, ahora no podré hacer ni eso, tendré que ser un turista por toda una semana. —dijo de mala manera. John suspiró.

El taxi los dejó frente al hotel, John se registró con Sherlock malhumorado a su lado (porque por más enfadado que estuviera no iba a dejar a su novio) y se dirigieron a su habitación, pasando por el camino en el elegante lobby, con sillones naranjas y vista al jardín.

—Veamos, es la…70 —dijo para sí mismo revisando la tarjeta que le habían dado.

—En el séptimo piso entonces— Sherlock presionó el botón del elevador y las puertas se cerraron.

La habitación era linda, no muy grande, cómoda y confortable, daba una sensación de calidez y de estar en un hogar que todos los hoteles familiares tenían. Mycroft había insistido en conseguirles un hotel más…popular, por decirlo de algún modo, pero John había quedado encantado con ese cuando lo vio en internet, Sherlock tan sólo lo había apoyado, obteniendo como plus estar en desacuerdo con Mycroft para variar. La cama parecía suave y los colores eran tranquilos, una combinación entre blanco, gris y beige, pero la zona de estar era más viva de colores, con plantas, sillones verdes, cafés, cuadros y cortinas de un extraño dorado.

—¿Quieres cenar algo? Podemos pedir servicio a la habitación, o podría preparar algo si quieres, tenemos cocina después de todo. —Sherlock negó con la cabeza, se levantó del sillón y se metió al baño después de sacar su piyama de la maleta. John suspiró cansado y se pasó la mano por la cara. Sin ánimos de más, tomó una manzana de la canasta con fruta que había ahí y también se puso la piyama. Se terminó la manzana aunque no tenía mucho apetito y se lavó los dientes en cuanto Sherlock salió del baño, cuando salió el moreno ya estaba acostado en la cama con la luz apagada. John se acostó a su lado.

—¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

Sherlock se dio la vuelta en la cama para mirarlo de frente, a los ojos. Negó con la cabeza.

—No, no puedo enfadarme contigo porque Mycroft nos mande como carnada.

—¿Carnada?

—Él sabe que esa información difícilmente contendrá algo que no sepamos sobre Moriarty, pero es posible que él, Moran o alguien más aparezcan para recuperar esa información; Mycroft quiere que averigüemos algo sobre eso y protejamos a Hutton.

—¿No deberías estar feliz? Es un caso, a fin de cuentas.

—Pero éste caso sólo consiste en esperar a que ellos muestren alguna señal de movimiento, no podemos hacer nada más.

—Quizás no debimos haber venido, pensé que sería útil. —Sherlock depositó un suave beso en los labios de su novio.

—Voy a estar una semana contigo en otro país, puede que me gustaría más un escenario que involucrara varios asesinatos, pero prefiero esto a estar toda la semana sin ti. Descansa John.

Sherlock se dio la vuelta, John sonrió con cariño, lo abrazó por la espalda y depósito un beso en la parte trasera de su cabeza mientras se acomodaba para dormir. Sería una buena semana.


	4. Lunes

**Disclaimer:** Desgraciadamente, ni Sherlock ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Yo sólo escribo esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

 **Beta:** Eliza Tenshi

Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked para el equipo Scotland Yard.

 _¡Larga vida y prosperidad al imperio Scotland Yard!_

o0o

 _ **Capítulo 4: Lunes**_

Estaban cómodamente dormidos después de haber tenido sexo toda la noche, Jim dormido sobre Seb y éste con un brazo alrededor de la cintura del menor. Las sábanas estaban enredadas a su alrededor y el clima era agradable, podrían haber seguido durmiendo por horas…de no ser por el despertador. El molesto sonido despertó irreparablemente a Sebastian, extendió una mano y lo apagó de un manotazo. Cuando volvió la cabeza para ver a Jim notó que él también se había despertado a la vez que se quitaba de encima de él y se estiraba.

—¿En serio era necesario? —Se quejó Sebastian sin intenciones de levantarse de la cama. Jim se paró.

—Sí si queremos desayunar antes de irnos. Pide servicio a la habitación en lo que me doy un baño. —Sebastian se sentó en la cama, se frotó el cuello con una mano y con el otro tomó el teléfono de la mesa de noche.

—¿Qué quieres pedir?

—Un desayuno inglés.

Jim cerró la puerta del baño y poco después escuchó el sonido del agua correr, Sebastian marcó el número de servicio a la habitación que marcaba el directorio y ordenó los dos desayunos. No tardaron en llegar, y cuando Jim salió del baño aún con el pelo algo húmedo, la persona del servicio acababa de dejar la habitación. Desayunaron, se vistieron con pantalones de mezclilla, Jim una playera blanca y él una camisa sencilla negra de manga larga, Jim se cepillaba los dientes y él se ponía los zapatos cuando el teléfono sonó. Sebastian contestó.

— _Buenos días señor, le llamo del lobby, su transporte de Scorp & Corps ha llegado y los está esperando_.

—De acuerdo, ya vamos.

Sebastian colgó el teléfono, Jim tomó su celular y su cartera al igual que Sebastian, quien recordó también tomar la llave, y salieron de la habitación.

Ciertamente un gran autobús turístico azul con blanco los estaba esperando en la entrada del hotel; constaba de dos pisos, como todos los turísticos, el segundo no tenía techo para poder ver las cosas. Jessica estaba parada frente al autobús sonriendo enormemente, con su cabello atado en una coleta alta y una gorra, llevaba una tabla en las manos con un par de hojas.

—¡Hola! James y Sebastian, ¿verdad? Seré su organizadora y guía por esta semana, espero que les guste el recorrido —Volvió a sonreír y puso una pequeña palomita junto a sus nombres en una casilla que decía lunes. —Por favor suban y siéntense donde gusten, son los únicos de aquí así que pasaremos a nuestro siguiente destino a recoger a los demás.

Tan sólo habían unas veinte personas en el autobús, la mayoría extranjeras y unas cuantas asiáticas. Se sentaron casi a la mitad del autobús, del lado derecho. La parte trasera estaba ocupada por varios hombres jóvenes americanos que gritaban y reían, seguramente universitarios. Y la parte delantera estaba llena de parejas y familias con adolescentes. No habían niños por suerte. En la parte de en medio tan sólo había un trío de amigas cuarentonas y una pareja de ancianos como de sesenta años.

Jessica subió y se sentó detrás del conductor, le dijo el siguiente destino y avanzaron. Jim se sentó del lado de la ventana, Sebastian del pasillo. Jim sacó un empaque de chicles sabor hierbabuena de su bolsillo y se metió uno a la boca.

—Vamos, dime qué trajiste. —habló Jim mascando el chicle.

—La SIG-Sauer P228 (1), dos CZ-75B y una jericho 941 FS.

—¿No crees que cuatro pistolas es demasiado?

—No necesariamente. Además, traje una para ti —Sebastian sonrió de medio lado y Jim rodó los ojos.

—Qué halagador.

Pocos minutos después llegaron a su destino, el autobús se detuvo frente a otro hotel, considerablemente más pequeño pero de aspecto cómodo y familiar. Jessica se levantó, volvió a bajar y caminó hacia el lobby para informar de su llegada, pero antes de que entrara dos personas salieron del hotel. Jessica volvió a presentarse, anotar su llegada y los dirigió al autobús. Jim sonrió al ver a las dos nuevas personas a través de la ventana. Sebastian levantó una ceja.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Lo verás en un momento tigre.

El conductor abrió la puerta y entraron dos hombres, uno alto, de cabello rizado y negro y otro considerablemente más bajo y rubio. Sebastian casi abre la boca por la impresión, miró a Jim sonriente por el rabillo del ojo e instintivamente su mano se colocó dentro de, bolsillo superior de su chaqueta y sus dedos se envolvieron alrededor de la pistola. John y Sherlock entraron al autobús con normalidad y aparente tranquilidad, o al menos hasta que los vieron. Ambos se tensaron notablemente y no le pasó desapercibido el movimiento de John hacia su bolsillo trasero, posiblemente también iba armado. Sherlock miró a Jim con una expresión neutra y él sólo le guiñó un ojo. Los demás pasajeros los empezaban a ver extraño al notar la tensión, pero en eso Jessica entró tan sonriente como siempre y ajena a la situación que se estaba llevando acabo.

—¡Muy bien! Una parada más y podemos empezar con el tour, por favor tomen asiento donde gusten. —Jessica se sentó detrás del chofer y volvió a darle una dirección. El autobús arrancó pero Sherlock y John seguían parados, tanto John como Sebastian seguían preparados para usar sus respectivas armas.

—Más vale que se sienten, queridos, ya estamos en movimiento —Jim sonrió amablemente, explotando una bomba de chicle. Sherlock le dedicó una mirada glacial y colocó una mano en el brazo de John para calmarlo. Lentamente John separó su mano de la pistola al mismo tiempo que Sebastian y ambos fueron a sentarse en la parte trasera, detrás de cinco chicas adolescentes que se tomaban fotos. Los recién llegados seguían mirándolos intensamente, como si esperaran que se levantaran de su lugar y mataran a todos.

— ¿Tú sabías esto? —murmuró Sebastian, inclinándose un poco para que sólo Jim lo escuchara. Él asintió.

—Anne encontró un pago a este lugar desde una de las cuentas de Mycroft, aunque no pensé que vendrían _ellos_. No puedo decir que esté decepcionado.

—¿Por eso quisiste venir al tour?

—En parte, pero ahora espero tener la oportunidad de molestar a Sherly y a Johnny-boy —Jim sonrió de manera depredadora, Sebastian volteó a ver al dúo de atrás por el rabillo del ojo e igualmente sonrió.

—Creo que podría ayudarte con eso. ¿Empezamos?

—Por supuesto.

Jim volvió a hacer una bomba con el chicle y sacó sus audífonos, los conectó a su celular y se puso uno, el otro se lo dio a Sebastian, quien pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de Jim y trazó pequeños círculos con su lugar, Jim se recargó contra él.

Por otro lado, John y Sherlock seguían sorprendidos por la aparición de los dos criminales más buscados de toda Inglaterra.

—No puedo creer que esté aquí. —dijo John en voz baja, aún en guardia e inquieto.

—Él sabía que íbamos a venir aquí.

—Mycroft dijo que no había modo de que supieran nada, usó una de sus cuentas alternas.

—Pero Moriarty las conoce.

Ambos guardaron silencio por unos minutos, viendo como ambos criminales se acurrucaban con comodidad.

—¿Están…? —John los miró anonadado.

—Sí…—Sherlock tampoco estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba viendo.

—¿Quizás sólo hayan venido de viaje? Es imposible que sepan por qué estamos aquí.

—Parece posible —Sherlock los seguía mirando — ¿Qué les decimos?

—¿Un caso?

—¿Por qué estaríamos aquí si hubiera un caso?

—Podría ser… que estemos aquí porque Mycroft nos regaló el viaje, de todos modos sabe que lo pagamos con su tarjeta. Podemos decir que tu madre iba de visita a Londres y estamos fingiendo estar en un caso sólo para no verla.

—Suena bien. —contestó Sherlock con una pequeña sonrisa, dándole un pequeño beso.

—¿Crees que planeen hacer algo?

John sonaba preocupado, Sherlock lo miró con cariño y tomó su mano, acariciándola levemente con el pulgar.

—No lo creo, no estarían aquí si ese fuera el caso. Sólo hay que actuar normales por toda la semana, no podemos hacer nada frente a los civiles. —John asintió y dejó descansar su cabeza en el hombro de su novio.

Pronto llegaron a su siguiente parada, dos mujeres más o menos de su edad ya estaban esperando en la entrada del hotel, Jessica se disculpó por la tardanza y ambas subieron. Se sentaron del otro lado del pasillo, junto a Jim y Sebastian.

—¡Hola a todos! —saludó Jessica parada frente a todo una vez el autobús hubo arrancado hacia su primer destino. —Mi nombre es Jessica y como ya saben va a ser un placer para mí ser su guía en esta semana. Vamos a tener varias actividades, y tenemos un promedio de cuatro a seis destinos por día. Todo el tiempo estaremos juntos así que, ¡hay que conocernos! ¿Quién empieza?

—Bueno, hola, mi nombre es Steve —habló uno de los hombres de atrás —Ellos son mis amigos; Jeff, Carl, Robert y Stuart, todos estudiamos en Stanford.

—Soy Kenna —se presentó una de las tres chicas que se tomaban fotos —Ellas son mis mejores amigas, Annabelle y Kristen, todas venimos con nuestros padres pero ellos tienen cosas que hacer y nos dejaron venir solas.

Varias familias de enfrente se presentaron, igual que la pareja de ancianos, y al parecer las dos mujeres que habían subido al último -Alice y Sasha-eran pareja y estaban de luna de miel.

—Mi nombre es John Watson, él es mi novio Sherlock y venimos por ocio. —todos miraron a ver al par que faltaba de presentarse, todos con curiosidad excepto Sherlock y John, quienes los miraban con expectación y precaución.

—Soy James, pueden decirme Jim, y él es mi prometido Sebastian, venimos a celebrar nuestro compromiso. —Jim sonrió encantador, la sonrisa que siempre le conseguía lo que quería y, en este caso, era encantar a todas las personas presentes. Sherlock bufó quedamente. Jessica sonrió.

—¡Perfecto! Ahora que ya se conocen, espero que se lleven bien, vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos. Nuestra primera parada de hoy será en Little India, un lugar dentro de Singapur donde podrán conocer lo mejor de la India, es un ambiente muy colorido y lleno de muchos productos de India que sé que les encantaran. Podrán pasear un poco y a las dos nos encontraremos en el Komala´s para comer, les voy a entregas un croquis y un papelito con mi número por si se pierden. —Jessica fue entre las filas entregando el papel —¡Eso es todo! Sé que les gustará, acabando de comer pasaremos a nuestra siguiente parada.

Efectivamente pararon frente a un lugar completamente diferente a todo lo demás que habían visto en Singapur, parecía como si hubieran arrancado un poco de India y lo hubieran dejado ahí. En la entrada había un arco decorado con dos grandes elefantes y otras esculturas indias de sus dioses. Por dentro se podía ver gran actividad y personas comprando cosas. Jessica bajó del autobús al final y los animó a que entraran.

—¿Quieres comprar algo? —Jim y Sebastian ya se habían alejado lo suficiente de Sherlock y John, no dudaban que si se daba la oportunidad los seguirían hasta al baño.

—Puede ser, vamos a ver al Arcade.

El Little India Arcade era un gran centro comercial donde podías ver en un mismo lugar todo lo que el barrio ofrecía, desde cremas extrañas hasta verduras y comida. Acabaron comprando unas plantas y cuando salieron, en los puestos de la acera, compraron especias que Sebastian no entendía para qué quería Jim, nunca cocinaba) dulces muy variados, ropa típica y frutas exóticas. Antes de que se dieran cuenta dieron las dos y se encaminaron al restaurante indicado por Jessica. Fueron los terceros en llegar, siendo seguidos por los universitarios y las esposas de luna de miel, John y Sherlock llegaron al último con una simple bolsa de café y unas semillas de flores.

—Tenemos asignadas diez mesas, así que si no son cuatro personas o más júntense con alguien que les agrade —sonrió Jessica. Alice y Sasha se juntaron con la pareja de ancianos, las adolescentes se juntaron con las tres cuarentonas y los demás eran familias o grupos grandes.

Silenciosamente Jim y Sebastian se sentaron en una mesa, siendo seguidos de cerca por la única pareja faltante; Sherlock y John.

Se sumergieron en un tenso silencio por varios minutos hasta que Jessica se acercó sonriente.

—¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Compraron muchas cosas? Veo que ustedes sí —sonrió viendo las bolsas de Jim y Sebastian, después se dirigió a los otros dos —Y no está mal lo que compraron, todavía faltan muchos lugares y no creo que quieran salir con siete maletas más.

Jessica rio suavemente al igual que John, los otros tres se quedaron callados.

—Am… sí, el restaurant es vegetariano, pidan lo que quieran, hoy nosotros invitamos. ¡Disfruten!

Jim y Sebastian se miraron como si tuvieran una conversación con los ojos y finalmente Sebastian sonrió y acarició la pierna de Jim por debajo de la mesa, acción que no pasó desapercibida para los otros dos. Poco después el mesero llegó a tomar sus pedidos.

—Así que… ¿Cuánto llevan juntos? — habló en cuanto el mesero se fue sonriendo pícaro. John lo miró confundido.

—Casi un año —contestó Sherlock.

—Vaya, es bastante tiempo. Bastian y yo llevamos casi cuatro, pero un año es bastante bueno —replicó Jim, como si en verdad lo pensara. Sherlock lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Sí, bueno, John y yo nos conocemos hace cuatro años, pero lo hicimos formal hace uno.

—Eso es adorable, ¿o no, Seb? —él asintió —Nosotros nos conocemos hace siete.

A John le dio un tic en el ojo, comprendiendo a dónde iba la conversación.

—¿Y conocen a su familia? Ya saben, por eso de que la familia es muy importante en las relaciones y esas cosas… —John estaba casi seguro de que había ganado esa, él conocía a toda la familia de Sherlock y él a la suya. Dudaba que con un trabajo como el que tenían aquellos dos tuvieran tiempo de presentarse a la familia.

—¡Claro que sí! Mi mamá adora a Seb. —Jim sonrió y Sebastian asintió de acuerdo.

—La señora es adorable.

Sherlock frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, mi madre también adora a John.

—Creí que habían venido aquí para escapar de su visita a Londres, ¿o me equivoco? —Jim los miró astutamente, tomando un trago de la naranjada que le habían traído unos cuantos segundos atrás.

—No, es cierto. —todos volvieron a callar. Jim y Sebastian lucían confiados y a gusto, pero John y Sherlock se sentían atrapados y expuestos, no querían revelar su verdadero motivo para ir a ese lugar.

—Pero qué coincidencia, ¿verdad? Que todos nos encontremos aquí, en el mismo país, en el mismo tour. Debe ser el destino. —Jim levantó levemente las comisuras de sus labios enigmático, tan leve que no podría llamarse sonrisa, y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y dónde se están hospedando? —preguntó Sebastian llevándose una porción de fideo a la boca.

—En el Derby Park. —contestó John algo dudoso. —¿Y ustedes?

—En el Millenia Singapore. —Contestó Jim, John palideció un poco y Sherlock los miró con odio. —Es bastante agradable, las habitaciones son geniales y la vista y la comida no pueden ser mejores. El suyo también es bueno, ¿no? Tiene cuatro estrellas, aunque creo que tiene un ambiente más familiar.

—He oído hablar de él, es el séptimo mejor, ¿no? Vaya, me sorprende que no se estén quedando en el primero. —La expresión de Jim cambió levemente, perdiendo parte de la fingida amabilidad que había estado manteniendo, pero se recompuso rápidamente.

—Sí, bueno, mi secretaria me recomendó que no nos quedáramos dentro del top cinco para pasar desapercibidos. A mí me sorprende que Mycroft no se pudiera costear un hotel cinco estrellas.

—Nosotros preferimos algo más…familiar, como lo llamaste. Sin tantos lujos.

—Diferencia de opiniones, supongo —El ambiente era hostil, y permeció así hasta el final de la comida. Poco después acabaron de comer, todos volvieron al autobús y se sentaron en los mismos lugares.

—Siguiente parada, ¡Chinatown! —varias de las familias de enfrente sonrieron y comenzaron a parlotear emocionadas mientras Jessica, contenta con el resultado, volvía a platicar con el chofer de lo bien que iba todo.

—Sherlock hay que detenerlos. —murmuró John lo más bajo que pudo —Si siguen aquí van a acabar descubriendo lo que hacemos aquí.

Sherlock no contestó, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y a colocar las manos en su barbilla como cada vez que entraba a su palacio mental. Tenía que encontrar una manera de deshacerse de ellos, y pronto, pero tampoco podía ser algo tan notorio…

—Vienen por lo mismo, ¿no? —Jim de nuevo estaba recostado en Sebastian, asintió.

—Sí tigre, probablemente en este momento estén pensando en cómo sacarnos de aquí. Creen que en verdad estamos aquí sólo por que quisimos, o quizás por un cliente, pero no saben que nosotros sabemos de Johann y no quieren que lo averigüemos.

—¿Qué quieres que hagamos? —Sebastian pasó sus dedos por la parte trasera de la cabeza de Jim, metiéndolos entre su cabello. Jim cerró los ojos con gusto.

—Pelear fuego con fuego, por supuesto. Pensarán que no es nada más que la rivalidad usual.

—¿Tienes algo preparado?

—¿Tienes tu teléfono? Llama a nuestro mayor contacto aquí, que mande a un ladrón cualquiera y les robe las cosas, con eso será suficiente por hoy. —guardaron silencio por unos momentos en lo que Sebastian mandaba los respectivos mensajes de texto.

—¿Hasta cuándo planeas seguir con esto? —se refería a toda la actuación de la pareja feliz.

—Hasta que estemos alejados de esos dos.

En cuanto llegaron a Chinatown y se bajaron del autobús, Jessica los reunió a todos en un pequeño círculo alrededor de ella.

—Primero vamos a ir a un museo para una visita guiada y después tendrán una o dos horas para comprar lo que quieran, ¿ok? Síganme.

Jessica los guio a todos al museo, siempre alzando en una mano un letrero verde fosforescente que decía Scorp & Corps, por si alguien se separaba. El museo estuvo bien, hablaba sólo sobre la cultura china. Desde la ventana del tercer piso, Sebastian pudo ver al ladrón esperando afuera del museo a que salieran. Y, efectivamente, en cuanto salieron el ladrón pasó corriendo junto a Sherlock y le arrebató todo lo que traían en una pequeña bolsa de compras. John le gritó, pero el ladrón salió corriendo.

—¡Oh no! Llamaré a la policía. —Jessica comenzaba a sacar su teléfono cuando Sherlock y John ya se habían lanzado a perseguirlo, uno por la adrenalina de hacerlo y el otro por seguirlo.

—Bueno, nosotros nos vamos a ver todo —Jim se despidió.

—Sí… creo que será mejor que todos se vayan, no pierdan su tiempo —Jessica los animó y todos se fueron a pasear.

—Con suerte se separarán y no volverán en todo el día. —Iban a comprar comida china cuando el ladrón pasó corriendo junto a ellos. Tan sólo se hicieron unos centímetros a un lado para dejarlo pasar y escucharon los gritos de John pidiendo que lo detuvieran, pero al pasar no calculó bien y le dio un codazo a Sebastian, quien al no estar preparado y con la fuerza del doctor producida por la velocidad cayó de espaldas a un puesto de pescado, apenas y logrando agarrarse del brazo de John para intentar no caerse.

Ambos quedaron llenos de pescado.

Se estaban empezando a parar cuando llegó Sherlock. Se había adelantado a tratar de perseguir al ladrón, pero volvió cuando vio que John cayó sobre el pescado y lo ayudó a levantarse. El dueño del puesto les seguía gritando en chino. Sherlock y Jim se disculparon en un chino perfecto y entre ambos le pagaron lo correspondiente al dueño.

—John, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó Sherlock una vez se hubieron alejado de Sherlock. Moran y Moriarty estaban a pocos metros de ellos. —Lo siento, no pude atraparlo, se ha ido.

—No importa, sólo se llevó las cosas que compramos. —John le sonrió tranquilizador y besó sus labios. Ambos miraron de reojo a los otros dos, que estaban en medio de su conversación, y se fueron.

—¿Crees que hayan sido ellos?

—Es un hecho. Pero no creo que sepan por qué estamos aquí, simplemente quieren que nos vayamos.

—¿Deberíamos irnos?

—No, Moriarty nos tendió una trampa, nosotros le prepararemos una mejor.

.

—Seb, apestas. —Jim lo miró con molestia, cruzando los brazos y arrugando levemente la nariz.

—Lo sé, ya quiero volver al hotel. —Jim revisó el reloj de su muñeca.

—No creo que hagamos nada más, ya casi son las seis.

Efectivamente, Jessica los llamó a todos al celular -que había pedido desde el momento del registro- y les pidió a todos reunirse en el autobús, que seguía en el mismo lugar donde los había dejado. Los fueron dejando en orden descendente; primero a los últimos que se habían subido y al último a los primeros. Alice y Sasha fueron las primeras en irse, después Sherlock y John, quien no dejaron de fulminarlos con la mirada en todo momento y, por fin, Jim y Sebastian llegaron a su hotel.

Los del lobby se le quedaron mirando a Sebastian por su ropa manchada y el olor a pescado crudo que desprendía, pero todos tuvieron la educación de no decir nada. Subieron a la habitación lo más rápido que pudieron.

—Date un baño, rápido. —Le dijo Jim una vez Sebastian hubo dejado las bolsas de compra en la entrada y sentándose en uno de los sillones con su celular en mano.

—A la orden.

Sebastian tardó cerca de media hora en salir del baño, y cuando lo hico tenía el cabello escurriendo un poco, una toalla colgada a los hombros y sólo unos calzoncillos. Jim ya estaba vestido con un traje para bajar a cenar.

—¿Qué haremos mañana?

—¿Respecto a ellos dos? Primero tenemos que ver qué hacen ellos. —Sebastian tomó una botella de agua del minibar.

—¿Entonces vamos a caer en lo que sea que hagan?

—Yo nunca dije eso, sólo hay que ver qué hacen. Cámbiate y vamos a cenar al chino.

No volvieron a decir nada hasta que poco después estuvieron en el elevador.

—Tienes algo bueno planeado, ¿verdad? —Jim le sonrió travieso.

—¿Cuándo no?


End file.
